Episode 4192 (31st October 2005)
Plot Betty appears breezy and busies herself with funeral arrangements. The locals offer their support but Betty refuses to be down about Seth. Kathy, Laurel, Edna and Alan are all worried about their friend. Kathy makes many attempts to talk to Betty but is always interrupted. Eventually she sits her down and tells a stunned Betty that Seth had been ill for a while and was heading back to Betty to die. Kathy goes on to say that he had left her very specific instructions as to what he wanted at his funeral. She reads out a list that includes an echo friendly coffin, no hats, food poached by Alan and fine malt to be supplied by Eric. Kathy and Alan are amused but Betty explodes, furious that he denied her the chance to be with him at the end of his life and enraged that he treats his death so flippantly. Kathy insists that he didn't want Betty to be upset but she is adamant that if he'd loved her he would have been honest about his illness. Betty says that she wants no part in his funeral. The kids tell ghost stories - and Louise gets a rollicking. Louise is desperate for a bit of peace and quiet and asks Andy to have Victoria and Kayleigh after school. He agrees and the girls are thrilled to go to Butler's Farm and find that Daz is there. Andy heads out to work leaving a narked Daz in charge. Daz decides to take them over to the Dingles' to see Debbie. They tell ghost stories. The girls are terrified when Del, Carl and the kids come back and scare them. By this point Martin has come to collect Kayleigh and is horrified to see his distraught daughter when she arrives. He criticises Louise's parenting skills and insists that Victoria and Kayleigh should be kept apart. Carl and Del grow closer Carl asks Del to look after the kids for a while because they have a teacher training day, and Carl has a meeting in Leeds to attend. The kids really take to Del and think it's great when she offers to take them trick or treating. Carl later thanks Del and it is clear that there is a growing chemistry between them. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kathy Brookman - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carl King - Tom Lister *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Lucy Warren (uncredited) *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Anya King - Ceryen Dean *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,320,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes